User blog:Patts9009/Off Topic: Another Character Creator
Again, I need a bunch of characters for Gillin/Linmont High, and you're hopefully going to help me. Just fill out the character creator below and comment below. This time, no one dies, so... yeah. Creator Name: Age: (between 13 and 18 unless it's a teacher.) Occupation: (Teacher or student) If student, what type is he/she? (Jock, Nerd, Prep, Cheerleader, Gamer, Student Gov, Artist, ect. I'll even take some mythical creatures: Vampires only.) Appearance: Personality: Background: Made B-4-4 Name: Rodney Hanson Age: 13 Student, Prep Appearance: dirty blond hair, thin glasses, wears a tucked-in white shirt and red tie, and black loafers Personality: Calm and quiet, but can be a good leader. Talks with a hint of an Australian accent. Background: Grew up in a rich family, attended private schools all his life, but when his mother died, his father became an abusive drunk. CrimLaTuxv2.243.0 Name: Conner McIntyre Age: 17 Occupation: Student Type: Artist Appearance: Light brown hair, very lanky and tall, pale, wears various ironic t-shirts, skinny jeans, and black skate shoes. Personality: Very hot-headed, arrogant and crass. He tends to be a Deadpan Snarker. However, he can be very nice, can be mature. He has OCD, ADD, and possible depression. He is also a drunk Background: Lived in a loft with his twin brother, due to his mom dying during childbirth, and his father hanging himself. However, his brother was killed when he was 12, so, he was adopted by a nice, pleasant, bank robber. Never went to school, but went to high school so he could pursue a career in art. The Bespectacled Guy Name: Dick Dyke Age: 94 Occupation: Teacher Appearance: Dresses in a grey suit , but with a big pink flowery Tom Baker scarf. Personality: Likes money, women, dubstep and tweed jackets. Hates friendship, joy and children aged between 13 and 18. Background: One of the most successful manufacturing businessmen in the Gillin/Linmont area, Dick fell out of favour with most ordinary people after a sexual harassment scandal caused him to lose his job. Humiliated, he lived with some Buddhist monks on a quest to find inner peace for forty years. Eventually, he got bored and left. He then decided to dedicate the rest of his life to teaching schoolchildren. He now recognises this as a mistake. SliceTHEcakeAltaccount Name: Mona Kennedy Age: 15 Occupation: Student, Student Government Appearance: Curly brown hair tied into a ponytail, short and fat, is always angry Personality: Cruel and manipulative Background: Comes from a very long family history of wealthy lawyers and politicians. She hopes to continue in the family business. She is evil and wants to take over the school. Was once very nice and sweet but then became obsessed with power after being elected for the school council. She does not have any long-term friends but befriends people for only short amounts of time before double-crossing them and using them to her advantage. Dragonsblood23 Name: Alice "Ace" Sebastian/Agent 27 Age: 15 Occupation: Student (Import Russian Spy) Appearance: Basically Black Widow from The Avengers with the accent of Linka (Captain Planet) Personality: Your basic sterotype of a female russain spy Background: Born from the best skilled of the KGB from her parents James and Amanda Sebastian she was trained by them until the age of 15 where her parents were killed by Government of Cobra. She later got transported to James' brother, Austin Mccloud as he worked for the CIA. She knows over 100 types of Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, etc. So now she's still an agent doing normal Russian Spy stuff however The Government of Cobra send her rival who has the same skills and at the age of 15 a boy named, Rocky Vorhasen who is also Russian. The two have usually but somehow not noticed, epic fights between eachother using their secret weapons that are disguised as School Tools. JPhil2.0 Name: James Wilde Age: 34 Occupation: Teacher (Professor of History, Coordinator of the Student Government and honor Society, Former Dean, History Chair of the School) Appearance: Black hair w/stubble, Caucasian, average Male, glasses for reading, wears a white polo shirt and jeans w/a black sports coat. Personality: Very intellegent, enjoyed by all of his students. Loves teaching History (has PhD), sometimes incorperates it with science. Talkes fairly fast. Background: Born in New York, graduated from Columbia University, top of his class. He originally majored in Business, but then switched to History. He Loves the Gillin/Linmont area. He has been teaching for 8 years. He was offered a Principal spot, but turned it down because he loves his school. TheEyeOfAllEyes Name: Graham Krakkers Age: 17 Occupation: Student (Photographer) Appearance: Dark brown hair, blue eyes, carries two cameras around his neck, has a hat hanging from his pants but is sometimes seen on his head Personality: Precisive with photo taking, always has positive attitude, able to outrun every student and staff member Background: Lives with his father who's a full-time train engineer, his mother who's a full-time nurse, and his young sister named Marzia Ella Krakkers who's nickname is "Mozzarella". He has been into photography since his final year in elementary school and is in a photography club in high school. Category:Blog posts